Les 100
by ExyRo
Summary: Depuis qu'une guerre nucléaire a ravagé la planète, l'humanité s'est réfugiée dans des stations spatiales en orbite à des milliers de kilomètres de sa surface radioactive. Aujourd'hui, cent jeunes criminels sont envoyés en mission périlleuse : recoloniser la Terre.../ Réecriture du roman de Kass Morgan, Eremin/Erejean/Mikannie.
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer**: L'histoire, l'univers ainsi que certains personnages sont à Kass Morgan; je ne fais que réécrire son oeuvre (en gros, juste remplacer les prénoms par des autres...). Quant à Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Annie, ect. ils appartiennent à Hajime Isayama. Je tiens à dire que le résumé non plus n'est pas de moi et que je l'ai trouvée sur un forum de lecture. Bises.

* * *

Eren a été arrêtée pour trahison, mais son véritable crime continue de la hanter au quotidien. Armin, le fils du Chancelier, est venu sur Terre pour ne pas être séparé de lui, cet homme qu'il aime plus que tout. Mais saura-t-il un jour pardonner son parjure aux conséquences fatales ? Jean, au tempérament de feu, a tout risqué pour rejoindre Octavia à bord de la navette : tous deux sont les seuls frère et soeur que compte encore le genre humain. Mikasa, elle, a accompli la manœuvre inverse et est parvenue à rester à bord de la station. Elle va vite comprendre que les dangers qui la guettent sont au moins aussi nombreux que sur Terre.

Face à un monde hostile ou chacun reste rongé par la culpabilité, les 100 vont devoir se battre pour survivre. Ils n'ont rien de héros, et pourtant, ils pourraient bien être le dernier espoir de l'humanité.

* * *

Heyyy! Oui, j'ai réecrit les 100, parce que ça partait en couilles... M'enfin, enjoy! (:


	2. Chapitre 1 - Eren

Lorsque la lourde porte coulisse, Eren sait que l'heure est venue pour lui de mourir.

Les yeux rivés sur les bottes du gardien, il se prépare mentalement au déferlement de peur panique qui ne va pas manquer de le submerger. Pourtant tout ce qu'il ressent lorsqu'il se redresse sur son lit exigu et décolle de sa peau son chemisier trempé de sueur, c'est du soulagement.

Parce qu'il a tué un garde, il a été transféré à l'Isolement. Eren n'est pourtant jamais vraiment seul. Où qu'il soit, il entend des voix. Ces dernières l'appellent de chaque coin de sa cellule sombre. Elles s'immiscent dans les silences qui séparent les battements de son cœur. Elles crient en permanence du tréfonds de son cœur. Ce n'est pas qu'il veuille mourir, mais si c'est la seule manière de faire taire ces voix, alors Eren est prête à franchir le pas.

On l'a condamnée pour trahison. La vérité est toutefois bien pire. Même si, par miracle, il était acquitté lors de son second procès, il ne connaîtrait pas de véritable répit. Ses souvenirs sont plus oppressants que n'importe quelle prison.

Le gardien se racle la gorge, manifestement mal à l'aise.

******- **Prisonnier matricule 319, levez-vous s'il vous plaît !

Il est plus jeune que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Son uniforme bleu trop large, pendouillant par endroits sur son corps trop maigre, trahit par son statut de recrue récente. Quelques mois de rations militaires ne suffisent pas à gommer les effets de la malnutrition qui sévit à bord des deux vaisseaux extérieurs de la Colonie, ___Walden_ et ___Arcadia_.

Eren inspire à fond, puis se met debout.

******-** Tendez les mains ! Lui ordonne le gardien en tirant de sa poche une paire de menottes métalliques.

Eren ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner en effleurant sa main. Il n'a pas vu personne depuis son transfèrement, et a encore moins été touché.

******- **Elles ne sont pas trop serrées ? Demande-t-il d'un ton bourru.

La note de pitié qui y affleure néanmoins lui donne un pincement au cœur. Cela fait si longtemps qu'à part Ymir, son ex-compagnon et seule amie au monde, personne ne lui a témoigné ne serait-ce qu'un brin de compassion.

Il fait non de la tête.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur votre lit, le médecin ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Ils...ils le font ici ? S'inquiète Eren, la voix rauque- cela fait si longtemps, aussi, qu'il n'a pas parlé.

Si le médecin vient directement dans sa cellule, cela signifie qu'ils ne vont même pas prendre la peine de le juger. Voilà qui ne devrait pourtant pas le surprendre. Selon la loi de la Colonie, les adultes sont exécutés dès la condamnation prononcée. Les mineurs, eux, sont isolés jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent dix-huit ans. On leur donne alors une ultime opportunité de plaider leur cause. Mais ces derniers temps, la peine de mort a été appliquée dans les heures qui suivent le verdict, pour des crimes qui valaient acquittement il y a quelques années à peine.

Il a toutefois du mal à croire qu'ils vont passer à l'acte ici-même. Dans un accès de nostalgie un peu masochiste, il espérait marcher une dernière fois jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il y a passée tellement de temps comme apprenti médecin... Ce serait sa dernière occasion de goûter à un environnement familier, ne serait-ce que pour sentir à nouveau l'odeur de désinfectant et entendre le bourdonnement de la ventilation, avant d'être privée de ses sens à tout jamais.

Il suffit de deux petits pas à Eren pour atteindre le bord de sa couchette. Il a beau savoir que l'Isolement altère la perception du temps, il ne peut imaginer avoir vécu ici durant presque six mois. L'année passée avec Marco et leur troisième codétenu, Reiner, un garçon aux traits durs qui a souri pour la première fois lorsque Eren fut transférée ici, lui paraît avoir duré une éternité en comparaison. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre explication qui tienne. C'est forcément son dix-huitième anniversaire aujourd'hui. En guise de cadeau, une seringue qui lui paralysera les muscles jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête. Après, comme le veut la coutume au sein de la Colonie, son corps sera jeté dans l'espace où il dérivera à travers la galaxie jusqu'à la fin des temps...

Une silhouette se dresse dans l'encadrement de la porte un homme élancé de bonne taille pénètre dans la cellule. Bien que sa longue chevelure grise masque partiellement le badge accroché au col de sa blouse, Eren le reconnaît immédiatement : le conseiller médical en chef du Conseil. Il a passé le plus clair de son temps de l'année précédent son isolement à suivre le moindre déplacement du docteur Lahiri et il ne compte plus les heures où il s'est tenu à ses côtés lors des opérations chirurgicales. Les autres apprentis enviaient Eren son poste de choix et ils avaient crié au favoritisme en découvrant que le docteur Lahiri était l'un des plus proches amis de son père. Tout du moins il l'avait été avant que les parents d'Eren ne soient exécutés.

******-** Bonjour Eren, dit-il comme s'il le saluait au réfectoire de l'hôpital et non une cellule de détention. Comment ça va ?

******- **Mieux que dans quelques minutes, j'imagine.

Le docteur Lahiri était d'habitude friand de l'humour noir d'Eren, mais cette fois, il accuse le coup et fait la grimace. Il se tourne vers le gardien.

******-** Pourriez-vous lui retirer les menottes et nous laisser seuls un moment, je vous prie ?

******-** Je ne suis pas censé le laisser sans surveillance..., répond le jeune homme, visiblement mal à l'aise.

******-** Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à vous poster juste derrière la porte, insiste le docteur avec une patience exagérée. Il s'agit d'un gamin de dix-sept ans, et il ne porte aucune arme. Je pense que je devrais pouvoir le maîtriser si besoin est.

D'abord hésitant, le gardien finit par enlever les bracelets métalliques en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Eren, puis, après un petit signe de tête au docteur Lahiri, il sort de la cellule.

******-** Vous vouliez dire un gamin désarmé de ___dix-huit ans_, corrige Eren avec ce qu'il croit être un sourire. A moins que vous ne deveniez comme ces savants fous qui ne savent plus en quelle année ils sont ?

Son père était comme ça. Il lui arrivait d'oublier de programmer les lumières circadiennes de leur appartement, si bien qu'il était encore debout à 4 heures du matin, trop absorbé par ses recherches pour s'apercevoir que les couloirs étaient déserts.

******-** Tu as toujours dix-sept ans, Eren, répond le docteur du ton calme et posé qui est d'usage avec les patients en salle de réveil après une opération. Cela fait trois mois jour pour jour que tu es à l'Isolement.

******- **Dans ce cas, que faites-vous ici ? Demande-t-il, incapable de contenir la note de panique qui se glisse dans sa voix. La loi stipule que vous devez attendre ma majorité.

******- **Il y a eu un changement de programme. C'est tout ce que je suis autorisé à te dire.

******-** Vous êtes autorisé à m'___exécuter_, mais pas à me parler ?

Lui revint alors à l'esprit l'attitude du docteur Lahiri au procès de ses parents. A l'époque, il avait interprété sa bouche pincée comme un désaveu de la procédure judiciaire employée, mais il n'en est plus si sûr à présent. Il n'avait pas pris la parole pour les défendre. Personne ne l'avait fait, d'ailleurs. Il s'était contenté de rester assis sans desserrer les lèvres tandis que le Conseil jugeait ses parents, deux des savants les plus brillants que comptait ___Phoenix_. Ils étaient capables d'avoir désobéi à la Doctrine Gaia, ce recueil de lois établies après le Cataclysme, pour assurer la pérennité de l'espèce humaine.

******-** Et mes parents ? C'est vous aussi qui les avez tués ?

Le docteur Lahiri ferme les yeux, comme si les mots d'Eren s'étaient mués en images insoutenables.

******- **Je ne suis pas ici pour te tuer..., lâche-t-il à voix basse. (Il rouvre les yeux et pointe du doigt le tabouret au pied du lit.) Puis-je ?

Eren ne répondant pas, le docteur Lahiri s'y assied de sorte à lui faire face.

- Je peux voir ton bras, s'il te plaît ?

La poitrine d'Eren se contracte douloureusement et il doit se forcer à prendre une grande inspiration. Il ment, c'est cruel et mesquin de sa part, mais au moins, d'ici une minute, tout sera terminé.

Résigné, il le lui tend et l'homme sort de la poche de sa blouse un tissu qui sent l'antiseptique à plein nez. Il le passe sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras et le contact froid le fit frissonner.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait pas mal.

Au tour d'Eren de fermer les yeux.

Il se rappelle le regard angoissé que lui a lancé Armin alors que les gardes l'escortaient, lui, hors de la chambre du tribunal du Conseil. Si la terrible colère qui avait menacée de le consumer durant le procès est depuis longtemps éteinte, le fait de repenser au jeune homme fait monter en lui une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur, semblable au dernier éclair que produit une supernova avant de retourner au néant.

Ses parents sont morts, et par la faute de ce docteur.

Les doigts experts lui palpent le bras à la recherche de la meilleure veine.

___A très bientôt, papa et maman..._

L'étreinte s'affermit. L'heure est venue.

Eren respire à fond lorsqu'il sent l'aiguille lui transpercer la peau du poignet.

******-** Et voilà, tu es fin prêt.

Les yeux d'Eren se rouvrent d'un coup. Hébété, il les baisse et découvre un bracelet métallique qui lui enserre le poignet. Il caresse d'un doigt sa surface et laisse échapper une grimace, ayant la désagréable sensation qu'une dizaine d'aiguilles minuscules sont fichés dans sa peau.

**-** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demande-t-il d'une voix étranglée en s'éloignant brusquement du médecin.

**- **Détends-toi, lui souffle-t-il, sans se départir de son calme exaspérant. Ce n'est qu'un transpondeur. Il nous dira tout à distance sur ta respiration, la composition de ton sang, ton biorythme et autres données utiles.

**-** Utiles pour qui ? Interroge Eren.

Il a peur de ne pas aimer la réponse, quelle qu'elle soit.

******- **Il se trouve que les choses ont pris une tournure des plus...intéressantes, déclare le docteur Lahiri d'une voix aussi creuse que l'était celle du père d'Armin, le chancelier Arlert, lors du discours annuel pour le Jour du Souvenir. Tu devrais être fier. C'est au travail de tes parents qu'on doit les avancées récentes.

******- **Mes parents ont été exécutés pour trahison.

Le docteur lui jette aussitôt un regard désapprobateur qui l'aurait fait se recroqueviller de honte il y a un an à peine, amis qui aujourd'hui le laisse de marbre.

******- **Ne va pas tout foutre en l'air, Eren ! Tu as l'occasion de remettre les pendules à l'heure, de racheter le crime affreux qu'ont commis tes parents...

Un craquement sourd résonne lorsque le poing d'Eren vient percuter le visage de Lahiri, suivi d'un bruit plus métallique quand sa tête heurte le mur de la cellule. Une poignée de secondes s'écoule avant que le gardien ne fasse irruption et menotte les mains de Eren derrière son dos.

******- **Tout va bien, monsieur ? Rien de cassé ?

Le docteur Lahiri se redresse lentement et se frotte la mâchoire en dévisageant Eren avec un mélange de colère et d'amusement.

- Au moins, j'ai maintenant la preuve formelle que tu sauras te défendre, une fois lâché là-bas avec les autres délinquants.

******- **Là-bas ? Grogne Eren en se démenant pour se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune gardien. Où c'est, ___là-bas _?

******- **Nous faisons le ménage dans le centre de rétention aujourd'hui. Cent criminels chanceux ont l'immense honneur de pouvoir écrire une nouvelle page de l'Histoire.

Soudain les lèvres du docteur se soulèvent en un simulacre de sourire :

******- **Là-bas...c'est sur Terre.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Armin

Yooooooo! Voilà, j'ai changé le "pairing" et les persos, parce que sinon ça collait pas avec le reste de l'histoire... Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même! :)

* * *

Le chancelier a pris un coup de vieux. Cela ne fait que six semaines qu'Armin n'a pas vu son père, et pourtant il semble avoir pris dix ans. De nouvelles mèches grises lui ornent les tempes, et les rides qui lui cerclent les yeux se sont creusées.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Lui demande son père d'une voix lasse.

Armin se tortille dans son fauteuil. Il sent la vérité qui cherche à franchir ses lèvres malgré lui. Il donnerait quasiment n'importe quoi pour effacer la déception qui se lit sur les traits de son père. Mais il ne peu courir ce risque. Pas avant d'avoir la certitude que son plan a bel et bien fonctionné.

Il évite le regard paternel en passant la pièce en revue. Il essaie de mémoriser toutes ces reliques qu'il voit peut-être pour la dernière fois : le squelette d'aigle conservé sous une grande cloche de verre, les quelques peintures qui ont survécu à l'immense incendie du Louvre, ainsi que les photos de ces villes jadis superbes, mais désormais détruites et désertes, dont le nom provoque toujours chez Armin les même frissons.

- C'est un pari, hein ? Tu voulais te faire mousser devant tes amis ?

Le chancelier s'exprime du ton bas et monocorde qu'il emploie lors des audiences du Conseil. Seul son sourcil levé indique à Armin que c'est à son tour de parler.

- Non, monsieur.

- As-tu été pris d'un coup de folie passager ? Etais-tu sous l'influence de drogues ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, la pointe d'espoir qui transparaît dans la voix de son père aurais fait sourire Armin. Aucune trace d'humour toutefois dans ses yeux, juste une combinaison de grande fatigue et de confusion qu'Armin n'y a pas lue depuis les funérailles de sa mère.

-Non, monsieur.

Pendant un instant, Armin est saisi de l'envie de toucher le bras du chancelier, mais ce ne sont pas les menottes qui lui entravent le poignets qui l'empêchent de céder à son impulsion. En effet, même le jour où ils s'étaient tenus côte à côte près du portail de libération pour faire leurs derniers adieux silencieux à sa mère. Fils et père n'étaient pas parvenus à combler l'infime dizaine de centimètres qui les séparait. C'est comme si Armin et son père étaient deux aimants, le poids de leur chagrin respectif agissant comme repoussoir.

- Etait-ce alors une sorte de geste politique ? Demande le chancelier en grimaçant à cette idée. Quelqu'un d'___Arcadia_ ou de ___Walden_ t'aurait poussé à le commettre ?

- Non, monsieur, répond Armin qui ravale avec peine son indignation. Apparemment, son père a passé ces six dernières semaines à l'imaginer en rebelle, ressassant ses souvenirs afin de comprendre pourquoi son propre fils, étudient brillant puis élève officier major de sa promotion, a commis l'infraction la plus publique de l'histoire de la Colonie. Or, même la vérité n'enlèverait pas grand-chose à la confusion qui habite son père. Pour le chancelier, rien ne peut justifier qu'il ait mis le feu à l'Arbre d'Eden, la jeune pousse embarquée sur le ___Phoenix_ juste avant l'Exode. Et pourtant, Armin n'a pas eu le choix. Une fois que le jeune homme a eu découvert que Eren était l'une des cent personnes envoyées sur Terre, il a dû trouver une idée pour faire partie du groupe. Et en tant que fils du chancelier, seul le délit le plus grave possible pouvait garantir sa condamnation directe à l'Isolement.

Armin se rappelle fendre la foule lors de al cérémonie du Souvenir, le poids d'une centaine d'yeux braqués sur lui et sa main tremblante sortant le chalumeau de sous ses vêtements, puis la vive lumière dans la pénombre ambiante lorsqu'il a approché la flamme puissante des feuilles de l'arbre. Tous les participants étaient restés sans réaction pendant de longues secondes, comme pétrifiés, regardant s'embrasser le seul arbre de la station orbitale. Quand, finalement, les gardes s'étaient rués sur lui au milieu d'un chaos généralisé, personne n'avait pu se méprendre sur son identité.

- Qu'es ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? fulmine le chancelier, le regard chargé d'incrédulité. Tu aurais pu mettre le feu à al salle et tout le monde aurait trouvé la mort.

Le mieux serait encore de mentir. Son père aurait plus de facilité à croire qu'il avait fait ça pour gagner un pari. Ou peut-être pourrait-il prétendre avoir pris de la drogue ? Ces deux scénarios seraient certainement plus du goût du chancelier que la vérité : c'est pour un garçon qu'il avait pris tout ces risques.

___La porte de l'hôpital se referme derrière lui, mais le sourire d'Armin demeure figé, comme si l'effort requis pour soulever le coin de ses lèvres lui avait endommagé les muscles faciaux de manière irréversible. Dans le brouillard médicamenteux où elle se trouve, la mère d'Armin a sans doute cru à la sincérité de son sourire, et c'est ça l'important. Durant de longues minutes, elle lui a tenu la main pendant qu'il lui débitait toutes sortes de mensonges, amers certes, mais inoffensifs. « Oui, tout se passe très bien avec papa. » Pas la peine qu'elle apprenne qu'ils n'ont échangé que quelques mots ces dernières semaines. « Quand tu iras mieux, on pourra finir Histoire du déclin et de la chute de l'Empire romain. » Mais tous deux savent pertinemment qu'elle ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour qu'ils entament le dernier volume._

___Armin s'éloigne de l'hôpital et emprunte le pont B qui, par chance, est désert. A l'heure qu'il est, la plupart des gens sont à leur formation, au travail ou à la Bourse d'échange. Lui est censé assister à une conférence d'histoire, sa matière favorite en temps normal. Il a toujours adoré les récits fondateurs des villes antiques comme Rome ou New York dont les succès étincelants n'ont eu d'égal que leur effondrement brutal. Amis il n'a aucune envie de passer deux heures entouré de ces mêmes camarades qui ont abreuvés sa messagerie de vagues et maladroits élans de compassion. La seule personne à qui il puisse parler de sa mère, c'est Mikasa, or elle s'est montrée étrangement distante ces dernières semaines._

___Armin ne sait pas trop combien de temps il est resté planté devant la porte avant de se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé à la bibliothèque. Il présente ses yeux devant le scanner rétinien, attend le signal de reconnaissance, puis appose le pouce sur le lecteur. Al porte coulissante s'ouvre en laissant juste assez d'espace à Armin pour passer, puis se referme aussi sec dans un sifflement d'air comprimé, comme si elle lui avait fait une grande faveur en lui accordant l'accès._

___Il expire longuement en s'imprégnant de la paisible semi-obscurité qui règne en ces lieux. Les livres qui ont pu être évacués à bord du Phoenix avant le Cataclysme sont conservés dans de grandes armoires de verres à l'abri de l'oxygène, de manière à ralentir au maximum leur détérioration. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils doivent être consultés à l'intérieur de al bibliothèque exclusivement, et jamais plus de quelques heures d'affilée. L'immense salle est dépourvue d'éclairage circadien, ce qui la laisse dans un crépuscule permanent._

___Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Armin y a passé tous ses dimanches soir, sa mère lui faisant al lecture quand il était petit, puis lisant à ses côtés lorsqu'il sut se débrouiller seul. A mesure que sa maladie a progressé et que ses migraines ont empiré, Armin s'est mis à lire pour elle. Ils venaient de commencer le deuxième volume de l'Histoire du déclin et de la chute de l'Empire romain le soir précédent son admission à l'hôpital._

___Il navigue à travers les rangées étroites vers la section « langue anglaise », puis vers l'armoire dédiée à l'histoire cachée dans un recoin. Le nombre d'ouvrage disponibles est inférieur à ce qu'il aurait dû être. Le premier gouvernement de la Colonie avait décidé de numérisé l'essentiel de ses textes, mais un siècle plus tard, un virus détruisit la quasi-totalité des archives digitales. Les seuls livres restants appartenaient alors à des collectionneurs privés, al plupart les ayant reçus en guise d'héritage de leurs ancêtres. Lors des cent dernières années, la grande majorité de ces reliques avait été léguée à al bibliothèque._

___Armin s'accroupit au niveau de la lettre G et presse son pouce contre le verrou électronique. Les deux battants s'ouvrent avec lenteur sur leurs vérins pneumatiques, rompant temporairement le vide protecteur. Il tend la main vers L'Histoire de Gibbon Edward, mais retient son geste. Il pensait lire un nouveau chapitre pour le raconter à sa mère, avant de s'apercevoir que cela revenait presque à lui demander de l'aider à formuler la future épitaphe de sa plaque funéraire._

___- Tu n'es pas censé laisser l'armoire ouverte, lui annonce soudain une voix derrière lui._

___- Je sais, merci ! réplique-t-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

___Il se lève, se retourne et découvre un homme au visage familier : l'apprenti médecin qu'il a croisé à l'hôpital. Armin ressent un élan de colère confronté à ce mélange incongru des deux mondes : c'est dans la bibliothèque qu'il se réfugie désormais pour oublier l'odeur écoeurante de désinfectant et les bips de moniteur cardiaque qui sonnent à ses oreilles comme un compte à rebours vers la mort que comme un signe de vie._

___Le garçon recule d'un pas et incline la tête._

___- Oh, c'est toi._

___Armin se prépare d'instinct à détecter une intense activité de la pupille qui trahirait le fait que le jeune homme communique avec des amis via le système de messagerie implanté sur sa corné non,il garde les yeux rivés sur lui, comme si il avait un accès direct à son cerveau, l'épluchant couche après couche jusqu'à atteindre ses pensées les plus intime._

___- Tu ne voulais pas prendre ce livre ?_

___Armin secoue la tête._

___- Je le lirai une autre fois._

___Il garde le silence pendant un moment._

___-J e pense que tu devrais le prendre maintenant._

___La mâchoire d'Armin se crispe, et voyant qu'il ne dessert pas les lèvres, le jeune homme poursuit._

___- Je t'ai souvent vu le lire ici avec ta mère. Tu devrais le lui apporter._

___-Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est à la tête du Conseil que j'ai le droit d'enfreindre une loi vieille de trois siècles, rétorque-t-il, notant au passage qu'il emploie malgré lui un ton condescendant._

___- Il ne va rien lui arriver à ce livre en l'espace de quelques heures. Les effets destructeurs de l'air sont largement exagérés._

___- Et le pouvoir de détection du scanner à la sortie, il est exagéré lui aussi ?_

___La plupart des portes publiques de Phoenix sont équipées de scanners programmables à volonté. Celui de la bibliothèque analyse ainsi la composition moléculaire de ceux qui en sortent, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne parte un livre à la main, ou caché sous ses vêtements._

___Le visage de l'apprenti médecin se fend alors d'un large sourire._

___- Ca fait des plombes que j'ai trouvé la parade !_

___Il jette un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour vérifier que personne n'arpente les allées, puis tire de sa poche un morceau de tissu gris._

___- Si tu emballes ton livre là-dedans, le scanner ne pourra pas détecter la cellulose présente danxs le papier. Tiens, prend-le !_

___Armin ne peut réprimer un mouvement de recul : il y a beaucoup de chance que ce garçon lui tende un piège plutôt qu'il ait un morceau de tissu magique planqué au fond de sa poche._

___- Pourquoi tu te ballades avec ça ?_

___Il hausse les épaules._

___- J'aime bien lire ailleurs..._

___Voyant qu'il ne répond pas, il lui sourit et se rapproche de lui._

___- Donne-moi le livre alors, c'est moi qui vais le sortir et je te l'apporte à l'hôpital._

___Armin se surprend à lui passer le gros volume._

___- Tu t'appelles comment ?_

___- C'est pour savoir envers qui tu as une dette éternelle ?_

___- Non, pour savoir qui dénoncer si je me fais arrêter._

___Le garçon se coince le livre sous le bras et lui tend la main._

___- Eren._

___- Armin, répond-il en la lui serrant._

___Armin lui sourit, et cette fois sans ressentir la moindre douleur._

- Ils ont réussis à sauver de justesse l'Arbre, annonce le chancelier à Armin, scrutant son visage à la recherche du moindre signe de remords ou de fierté, n'importe quoi pourvu que cela l'aide à comprendre ce geste sacrilège envers le dernier arbre qu'il leur reste de leur planète ravagée. Certains membres du Conseil ont suggéré de t'exécuter sur-le-champ, sans égards pour le fait que tu sois encore mineur. Je n'ai pu te sauver qu'en les convainquant de t'envoyer sur terre avec les autres.

Armin pousse un soupir de soulagement. Moins de cent cinquante mineurs sont enfermés à l'Isolement en ce moment, et il a beau avoir compté sur le fait qu'ils sélectionnent les plus âgés d'entre eux, rien jusque-là ne lui avait garanti d'être intégré à la mission.

En étudiant son expression, les yeux du chancelier s'éclairent d'une lueur de surprise et de compréhension.

- C'est donc cela que tu recherchais ?!

Armin hoche lentement la tête.

- Si j'avais su que ça te tenait tant à cœur de voir la Terre, j'aurais facilement pu t'inscrire dans l'équipage de la deuxième expédition, celle qui partira lorsqu'on se sera assurés qu'on ne courre aucun risque.

- Je ne voulais pas attendre. Je veux faire partie des cent premiers.

Les yeux du père s'étrécissent imperceptiblement tandis qu'il scrute les traits redevenus impassibles de son fils.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es quand même suffisamment bien placé pour connaître les risques !

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, père, c'est tout de même vous qui avez convaincus le Conseil que l'hiver nucléaire était terminé. C'est ___vous_ qui avez déclaré que la planète était sûre !

- Oui, suffisamment sûre pour y envoyer cent criminels qui auraient péri de toute manière, rétorque le chancelier avec un mélange de morgue et d'incrédulité. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était sûre pour mon fils !

La colère qu'Armin était parvenu à juguler resurgit de plus belle, réduisant tout sentiment de culpabilité à néant. De frustration, il tire sur ses menottes menaçant d'emporter la chaise.

- Je fais désormais partie de ces cent criminels.

- Ta mère n'aurait jamais voulu que tu participes à ça, Armin. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle aimait rêvé de la terre qu'elle t'aurait permis de mettre ta vie ne danger.

Armin se penche vers l'avant, insensible à la morsure du métal dans ses chairs.

- Ce n'est pas pour elle que je le fais, lâche-t-il en regardant son père dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était assis, amis je suis certain qu'elle aurait été fière de moi.

C'est partiellement vrai. Sa mère avait un côté romantique et elle aurait salué le fait qu'il se sacrifie pour protéger celui qu'il aime. Mais l'idée que sa mère ait pu savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment commis pour rejoindre Eren, un nœud se forme dans le creux de son estomac. La vérité ferait passer l'incendie de l'Arbre d'Eden pour une blague de potache.

Son père le dévisage durement.

- Serais-tu en train de me dire que ce fiasco monumental est à mettre au compte de ___ce garçon _?

- C'est ma faute si il est envoyé en bas comme un vulgaire cobaye. Je veux être là en personne pour m'assurer qu'elle a toutes les chances de s'en sortir vivant.

Le chancelier ne répond pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il reprend la parole, son ton est de nouveau calme et posé.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, lance-t-il en retirant un objet du tiroir de son bureau qu'il pose devant les yeux d'Armin : un anneau d'acier orné d'une puce de la taille d'un ongle. Chaque membre de l'expédition est en train de se faire poser ce bracelet. Il permet de recueillir et d'envoyer les données jusqu'à la station pour que nous puissions contrôler votre localisation et vos indicateurs vitaux. Ainsi, dès que nous aurons la preuve chiffrée que la planète est à nouveau habitable, nous commencerons la recolonisation.

Le chancelier marque une pause, mais le sourire qu'il affiche désormais s'apparente plutôt à une grimace.

-Si tout se passe comme prévu, il ne s'écoulera que peu de temps avant que le reste d'entre nous ne vienne vous rejoindre, et tout cela..., dit-il en désignant les mains menottées d'Armin, ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre pour laisser entrer un garde.

- C'est l'heure, monsieur.

Le chancelier hoche la tête et le garde traverse la pièce pour aider Armin à se mettre debout.

- Bonne chance, fils, lâche le père d'Armin avec sa rudesse légendaire. S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut mener cette mission à bien, c'est toi.

Il tend la main pour serrer celle d'Armin une dernière fois, puis laisse aussitôt retomber son bras en réalisant son erreur : les mains de son fils unique sont liées derrière son dos.

* * *

Coucou, alors bien ou bien? (mauvais choix j'te déf')

J'ai programmé pleins de trucs pour la suite, et j'espère que vous aimerez!


End file.
